Studies (1)lipolysis regulating mechanisms in obesity and (2)effects of exercise training and wt loss on whole body and regional lipid metabolism. Whole body and regional basal lipolytic rates, lipolytic response to exercise, and lipolytic sensitivity to epinephrine infusion are determined in obese and lean subjects by using stable isotopes and abdominal vein catheterization and microdialysis probe insertion before and after wt loss, exercise training or wt loss plus exercise training.